


The Best Teacher

by cjwritergal



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Kid!Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjwritergal/pseuds/cjwritergal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say experience is the greatest teacher...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Teacher

"Ready?"

Al quickly looks in all directions, and then turns back to his brother, face set. "Yup!"

"Okay." Ed took in a deep breath, the flickering light before him moving as the air did. "Come on." He whispers it, but Al shoots him a look as the flame flickers, seeming to almost go out. Ed sticks out his tongue, and scoots closer; Al on the other side of the small wax cylinder.

"Hah, I can't believe Winry skipped out on this. Who knew she could be such a girl?"

His voice disturbs the fire again, but Al doesn't seem to care, his eyes glinting. Even he can't resist the potential here to show up Winry- after all, she could beat them both up usual- er, on occasion. His head bobs up and down. "Let's do it before mom gets back."

"Mmm-hmm."

They get on their hands and knees, faces about three inches from the flame on either side, staring at it, light reflecting oddly in their eyes.

They stare at each other for approximately fifteen seconds before Ed pushes the ceramic holder toward Al. "You do it first."

"No, you do it first!" Al pushes it back toward Ed.

"No, you!"

Al stops, and eyes his brother. "Together?"

Ed nods. "One…two…three!"

Their hands shoot out over the candle, right at the top.

"Told you so," Winry says the next day, looking at the nearly identical burn marks on the boys' arms.

 


End file.
